


My Sweet Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [46]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spock loves his Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loves Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it- I cried during writing this and every single time I reread it.

My Sweet Jim,  
As written on tiny paper and left on Jim's pillow by Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Sweet Jim,

I will not leave you. This, I solemnly promise to you. No matter the length of your troubles, I will always be here. I love you, and I will not stop loving you. You are my soul. You shall one day find yourself again, so be content that I know you, and find no error in you. Rest calmly knowing that I will keep you safe.

Live long and always prosper,  
Spock


End file.
